Alternation
by Sweetums14
Summary: I was just a normal girl, at least I was. Then I moved and met him. He took me to people and I changed. When we are all together I have these powers. Unusual powers that frighten and delight me at the same time. My name is Kori, Victoria, and Starfire. But when I'm with him, he makes it all better, no matter how hard it is. We are all special. We are the Teen Titans!
1. Something I didn't know

**Okay, so this is a different kind of story! Well, like every other person I daydream and this is my daydream! This is gonna be weird but I'll try my best to write as best as I can!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

"Finally! This stupid car ride is over!" I said getting out my phone.

"Victoria, don't use that word!" said mom giving me a scowl.

"Why?" I say.

"Why?" mimicked my sister.

"Ale, shut up!" I yelled.

"Mom, Victoria said that word again!" said Ale.

"What's going on?" asked dad.

"Nothing." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know what Victoria? You wanted to move so we came to Los Angeles, and you girls are already arguing?" he said with his nostrils flared.

"Okay." I say impatiently.

"Don't you okay me. I am trying to talk to you. By saying okay all the time you're trying to shut me up. Now, go inside and unpack." said dad.

"Where's our stuff?" asked Ale.

"Inside." said mom.

"How? We just got here!" I ask confused.

"Your aunt has a lot of spare time since her accident, and when we shipped our stuff over here, she had nothing to do. So she decided to unpack everything." she said.

"Oh, and when does school start?" I ask.

"Monday. You have four days to get ready." said mom.

"Great." I say and walk off.

_Maybe I'll meet a cute guy! What? No noooo! That's not the reason you wanted to move. Just remember. You want to express yourself freely and however you want. Wait, that doesn't make sense but oh well._

**~SCENE~**

"By honey give me a kiss." said mom dropping me off at school.

"No." I say in a monotone voice.

"Fine, have fun. I'll be at the high school across the new Sonic. Call me when you get out!" she says as I get out of te car.

"Okay." I say.

"Love you!" she says.

"Okay, bye." I say and close the door.

_Why am I like this?_

**~SCENE~**

"So here's your schedule, your locker number and I hope you have a nice day!" said a secretary.

"Thank you, you too!" I say with a smile.

_Okay let's see. Ten periods *ugh* block schedule. Okay first period Algebra 1, second and third band._

"Ah, I love band" I say opening the door to the office. "Hopefully I'll meet som- ouch!" I say as I fall to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" a guy said keeling down beside me.

"Sorry." I say looking up.

_I was memorized by his eyes. His eyes. They're so... brown. I'm a sucker for brown eyes. Just the way __**I**__ like it. His skin a tan white color, the way __**I**__ like it. His dark brown hair which looked black, also, the way __**I**__ liked it. And at last his muscular build. __**Exactly**__ the way I like it._

_Oh yeah, he has to have a six pack_.

"Sorry." I say again. I'm at lost at words. "I-I, should have seen where I was going." I say backing up a bit.

_He's looking at me strange. He hasn't broken eye contact with me. Is there something on my face? Oh crap there is I bet you. Who the heck are you betting with your mind? Well, yeah. Oh crap! I'm going crazy answering myself, just cause there's a freaking cute guy in front of me. Staring at me. He's staring at me._

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask.

He chuckles and grabs my hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask defensively and pull my hand away.

"Taking you somewhere." he says and tries for my hand again, but i pull away.

_His voice its so... sexy! *mind gasp* did I just think that?_

I stare blankly at him. "Why?" I ask.

"Because I need to take you somewhere." he said with a growl on his throat.

_Yup. New word in my vocabulary._

"You know, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I say sarcastically looking into his eyes.

"But is taking you to the cafeteria a bad thing? Can't I show you around?" he says.

"No, you're creeping me out!" I say as raise my voice. People are looking at us in shock, like we're the center of attention.

_Maybe we are._

"Well I won't for much longer." he says flaring his nostrils and grabbing my wrist an starts pulling me away.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To the cafeteria." he says with a small smile.

_A very sexy smile. I like that word it describes him soooo... right._

"You were serious about that?" I ask as we come to a stop.

"Mhmm. I want you to meet some people." he says guiding me to a table with three other people.

"Hey dude-" a small handsome guy says and gasps. "You, you found her?" he asked.

"Me? Yeah, sure, you found me reading my schedule." I say confused.

"Nevermind that." said the guy. "My name is Garfield. Garfield Logan."

It took a lot in me not to laugh.

_Garfield Logan? Seriously, am I being punk'd? Lets just see where this gets me._

"Hi." I say with a smile and extend my hand.

"My name is Rachel Roth." said a very attractive, petite girl with short black hair that framed her face perfectly.

_Garfield? Rachel? This prank better be funny._

"Hello Rachel" I say giving her a firm handshake.

"My name is Victor Stone." said a tall African American man with a very, very handsome face.

"Hi Victor." I say and shake his hand.

_Victor? Garfield? Rachel? These are Teen Titans names. Wait! These are Teen Titans names. That means 'his' name is... oh, me likey! _

"And im Richard Grayson!" said the sexy one.

"Well, hello Richard." I say confused.

"See dude, you got her upset. Don't worry just stick with me and my handsome good looks and you'll feel better." said Garfield giving me a wink.

I give him a small smile and I decide to play along.

"So, is there anyone else in your group? Like a girl. Tan skin? Long hair. Super nice and friendly?" I ask.

"Nope." says Victor.

"Really? No one else?" I ask.

"No, why?" asked Garfield.

"Oh, I just assumed there was." I say.

"Well there is, now." says Garfield giving me a toothy grin.

"What do you mean?" I ask relaxing a bit.

"He means that we want you to be on our group or clique so you can be Kori Anders." says Richard.

I turn my attention to him. "What?" I say.

"You heard me. Now, do you or do you not?" he askes.

"I don't understand this." I say backing up a bit.

"Great job, Dick. What he means is that, well, we're different." said Rachel.

"I can see that. Why do you guys have Teen Titans names?" I ask.

"Well we got a good one. She knows this stuff." said Victor giving Richard a small shove to the back.

"And?" he said not amused.

"No, nothing, it's just, wow. You found her." said Victor.

"Okay, i'm gonna go now. Peace." I say and give them a peace sign.

"No, just let us explain what's going on." said Rachel.

The bell rang for four seconds and everyone left the cafeteria immediately. I was scanning the room and started to leave when Garfield grabbed me.

"Hey! Let me go I gotta get to class... And why did everyone leave so quickly?" I ask eyeing all of them.

"Because we're the Teen Titans." said Rachel.

"What?" I asked with confusion.

_This is the dumbest, crazy thing ever. Yet somehow... I believe them._

"This is weird, I know, but we've been looking for a Starfire for our group. We want you to be her." said Rachel.

"And this is all... real?" I ask.

"Yes." said Rachel.

"Uh-huh." I say, and right on cue the tardy bell rings. "Just great. You guys made me late on the first day of school." I say with a frown.

"Its okay Kori, we don't have to go to class. They never count us absent." said Garfield leaning against a table.

"Why? Oh that's right you're the Teen Titans. You're superheros and only 'certain' people know who you are." I say with a sarcastic cheerful tone.

"Yeah." said Richard sitting down and stretching a bit.

_My gosh! He is so beautiful. No Kori don't fall for him. He's crazy saying he's a Teen Titan. This is NQV...wait, Kori? I just said my name was Kori. Kori?_

"Really? So isn't it weird that there's comics and you guys are 'portraying' the characters in real life?" I ask.

"No. No one knows who we are. Hence the term having a secret identity." Richard said cooly.

"Yeah but these aren't secret identity names. I mean come on, Richard Grayson? The boy wonder? Robin? Nightwing? This ain't such a secret!" I say sitting down. "Unless there's magic." I say sarcastically with a giggle.

"Yes. Actually there is. I use it but not dark magic. Just when it is necessary." said Rachel.

"Oh." I say shocked.

"So, will you?" Victor asked.

"Will I what?" I ask.

"Be Starfire for us." said Garfield with pleading eyes.

_I still think this is a prank. I'll do it just to have fun. And if they ever ever embarrass me, I'll get them back._

"Uh, sure." I say. I look over to Richard and he's looking at me with an amused look.

_Wait, Kori and Richard are supposed to be a... thing. Oh, this is gonna be a weird school year._

**Okay not such a good start. This was much better in my head. And NQV means *Nada que ver*. I'm portraying Victoria/Kori/Starfire as a Mexican. I don't know why though. I guess I'm just comfortable with it. NADA QUE VER is a Spanish phrase for saying that something doesn't make sense. Sorry this is confusing. It'll get better. **

**~3 = B**


	2. A Song for a Date

**Yay! You guys don't know how happy I get when I get reviews! An it doesn't matter if you guys use constructive criticism. Those are actually my favorite reviews! Anyway I'm going to focus on how this "team" formed, for the next couple of chapters! Oh, and of course romance! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

"Why don't you guys talk to other people?" I ask as we sit at our lunch table. "Everyone else is avoiding us."

"I don't know. I guess it's because they're afraid of us." Richard says sarcastically.

_I really need to teach him some manners. Hey! Starfire is the joyous one of the group. __**I **__ can change that!_

"Well, aren't you guys sociable? You don't talk to other people?" I ask and look at Garfield.

"I try to but they ignore me." he said turning his head to look at people.

"Wouldn't surprise me with those 'jokes' you have." said Rachel with a smirk.

"Hey! Remember when we met? You laughed at my joke and even said I was funny." said Garfield.

"Hmm, I did but now that I see it, your jokes are immature. Funny, but immature." she stated firmly.

_Wow, he totally likes her. I'll have yo talk to him later. Hmmmm, how did they meet? _

"Ha! So you admit it. You think im funny!" Garfield said with excitement.

"Yes, she just said that. Now, how did you meet. I mean, how did you guys form this...group?" I ask looking down at my food.

"That's actually not a long story but we each have our own story to tell." said Victor.

"Do you guys mind telling me?" I ask.

"No, but we can't in public. After school you guys can come to my house and well kiss and tell!" Garfield said giving me a wink.

I frown and say, "Um, okay?"

_I wonder if it's anything like the comics._

"But you guys still haven't answered my question. Why don't you guys talk to other people?" I ask and look at all of them.

Richard sighs, looks at me and says, "Honestly I don't know. Maybe because we don't get along with other people, or we just don't know how to approach them. Maybe because we're just what we need. No one else. Just us." he says and his eyes soften.

_What does he mean by this? Just us? I can change that! At least I think I can._

"So you guys won't consider the option to meet new people?" I ask.

"Of course. But will _they _consider the option to meet _us_?" said Victor.

I smile big and ask, "Do you guys like singing?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh! Why?" Garfield exclaimed excitedly.

"Eh, not a big fan doing it in public." said Rachel.

"Why?" asked Richard.

"I've never sang in front of anyone." said Victor.

"Great!" I say and walk yo the speakers.

"What is she doing? She can't do this, she'll get suspended." said Rachel.

"Now now Rachel. Remember, we don't get in trouble." Richard say sarcastically. "Besides, a little rebellion is normal. I wanna see where this gets her." Richard says and smiles.

"Well are we gonna join her?" Garfield asks.

_Oh crap! What song am I gonna put? I don't know these people! Gosh I- wait a minute! Here's and oldie, but popular one. Oh, so what if they don't care im having fun and I don't care who ruins it! Now, what parts do we...sing?_

I grab the microphone and say, "Hello! Uh, I'm new here and well, I'm a little rebellious, so I decided to do an old, old, old song for karaoke. Why? Because I want a chance for them-" I point and the 'Titans', "to make new friends. So here's to having fun!"

"Why did she just do that?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know but what old, old, old song is she gonna put?" asked Victor.

"Does it matter? It's music. I find it very calming." Rachel said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, music is awesome." Richard said then started to walk toward me. "So, what song did you gonna put?" he asks while getting on the stage.

"Oh, uh the music old but we've all heard it. 'We go together' by Grease. It'll be hard to sing but _I _know it by heart." I say proudly.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" he asks and smiles.

"Sure?" I say.

He leans in towards me and says, "That is an amazing song. I know it too. Actually that is one of my favorite movies. I think these people won't mind us singing. Hey, they might even sing along. But who cares as long as you're having fun right?"

"Right." I say and back away quickly.

_Damn his smooth talking voice. What? That doesn't make sense! But he's right. Who cares as long as you have fun right? Right?! _

The music starts and people are looking around in confusion. Rachel, Victor, and Garfield come to the stage. Garfield grinning like am idiot grabs a microphone and says, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome."

_What is he doing?_

All five of us quickly grab a microphone and we start to sing.

**Richard, Rachel, Victor, Garfield, Kori:**

We go together/like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong/remembered forever/as shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom/chang chang changitty chang shoobop/that's the way it should be, wha oooh, yeah!/we're one of a kind/like dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo/our names are signed/boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop/chang chang changitty chang shoobop/we'll always be like one, wa wa wa wah/when we go out at night and stars are shinin' bright/up in the skies above/or at the high school dance where you can find romance/maybe it might be love

All of a sudden people start getting up and start dancing.

_This is better than expected! Omg! _

Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong/shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom/chang chang changitty chang shoobop/dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo/boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop/sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom/rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong/shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom/chang chang changitty chang shoobop/dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo/boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop/sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom/wop baba lumop a wap bam boom.../we're for each other/like wop baba lumop a wap bam boom/just like my brother/is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom/chang chang changitty chang shoobop/we'll always be together wha oooh, yeah

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

...

The kids and all the teachers, apperantly, start clapping and cheering.

_Awwww, I really wanted to sing a part with Richard. No, no. Get ahold of yourself Kori. Kori? You know what? Just go with it your name is now Kori. _

"Thank you." we all say unanimously and walk down the stage.

"That was super fun!" I say.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that Kori." Victor says.

"Your welcome!" I say.

"Hey, uh hey guys. I just wanted to say we all thought that was pretty cool." a stranger says and motioned to everyone else on the room.

"Well, thank you. What's your name?" I ask and extend my hand.

"Oh, my name is Roy. You're new here aren't you?" he asks.

"Why no? Didn't you see last week when I came up here and sang Taylor Swift's 'White Horse'? Geez, where have you been?" I say.

_Wow, he's pretty cute too. Eh, Richard smichard. Let's see where this gets me. Now...I've never flirted to a stranger. He looks trustworthy._

"Oh really?" he says.

"Dick, he's gonna get your girl." Garfield whispered.

He focused his attention on me and Roy. Richard did nothing but stare at us, very hard.

"Yes." I say and and twirl a strand of my hair softly.

_Hey, don't try to look that obvious._

"Well there's this karaoke club just across town. Wanna come later?" he asks.

"Uh, sure." I say and smile.

"Cool. Talk to you later." he say and and smiles.

"Okay. Bye." I say.

"Bye." he says and walks away.

_Wow. _

"So, your new boyfriend, huh?" Garfield says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I say. "At least they enjoyed the show."

"Yeah, even you." mumbled Richard.

"What?" I ask and focus my attention to him.

"What?" he says and tries to play it cool.

"I didn't say anything." he says.

"Oh." I say.

_Nice try. I heard you._

**~Scene~**

"No mom, I'll be alright. A girl is going too... Her name is Rachel...yeah I'll be home at 8...k bye!" I say. "So, how far's your house?"

"Not far. So, whachya gonna do? Bad boys bad boys, whachya gonna do? Whchya gonna do when the-"

"Garfield, of all songs?" Rachel says.

"Hey, you knew i had to say it." Garfield said.

_Richard's been quiet. I wonder what's wrong. But hey, at least we're sitting next to each other. _


	3. How It Came To Be

**Well, I had a review and it's unlike any other review I've had. I don't think they'll be riding in a potato 'Pato'. I still get really happy with every review! And well this is my version of how it came to be! And some of it will make sense comic wise and other stuff I just make up.! Sorry it took a couple days! Let's Just say my mouth is sore and numb...summer where I'm at isn't fun at all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! **

"Okay, well the first thing you have to know is that, how we came to be, has nothing to do with the comics." said Rachel.

"Really?" I ask.

"Well, yes and no. You see, what defines us is our character, not our background or any of that comic nonsense." said Victor.

"Really? So, excuse me for asking, non of your parents have passed away?" I ask with fear of their response.

"Well, I don't have a demon father if that's what your implying." said Rachel.

"Yeah, and my parents are just normal people, well sort of. My moms a teacher and my dad is a professor at a college." said Garfield.

"Mhmmm, and what do they major in?" I ask with a smirk.

"Biology and chemistry science." he said clearing his throat. "Or something like that, I don't know." he said pouting.

"Haha, and how about you Victor? You've been quiet. Haven't heard much." I say focusing all my attention to him.

"Really? Well im not quiet I'm just, bored." he says and sighs. "I could really use some food right now. Heck, we skipped lunch and sang that song. Anyone want pizza? Wait, Kori, my parents yeah. Well, they're scientists too." he says and gives a nervous chuckles.

I giggle and say, "I've always liked chuckles. I think that's really attractive in a guy. I don't know why really. Guess it's my opinion. And how bout you Richard?"

I look at Richard and he is turning a cute shade of light pink.

_Oh my gosh! Is he nervous because I said that? I've always liked chuckles! And I have noticed he chuckles... a lot!_

"What me? Yeah, chuckles are cool!" he says clearing his throat.

"He would know. That's his signature laugh." Victor said with a smile.

I laugh and say, "No silly, I mean what do your parents do?" I turn serious.

"Well, my mom is a stay at home mom. She did go to college and get a degree, but there was too much pressure with her job. And my dad he well, he likes adventure. Let's just say that's all I can say." he says.

"Oh, adventure huh." I say.

_A little flirting won't hurt huh? But the others are watching so yeah, it will hurt._

"Yeah." he says.

I leave it at that.

"How about your parents, Kori?" Rachel asks.

"Me?" I ask.

"No, the sprite in your hand." she says sarcastically.

"Why are you calling me Kori?" I ask.

"Right. My bad. You're not used to it. Sorry." Rachel says.

_If you only knew._

"Yeah. Well, my parents are the type of parents that get too involved in everything I do. My dad is a, well actually i don't really know what my dad is. Something along the lines of law enforcement. And my mom is a pediatrician. Oh, and my brother is an FBI agent but he's like fifteen years older than me. I've always thought that was cool though. And he's taught me a lot of stuff, like self defense and stuff like that. My sister on the other hand she is the most disturbing thing-" I realize I'm saying too much. I clear my throat and say, "Sorry this was about our parents. I'll stop talking now."

"It's okay, well our parents have nothing to do with the comics. You see, two years ago we all had our own cliques, if that's what you'd call them. Of course Dick was the popular guy every girl wanted-" Rachel said and was cut off by me.

"Even you?" I ask with a huge smirk in my mind.

"I said every girl but yeah." she said mumbled.

_And of course Richard has a soft smile on! Why does he have to be so cute! Wait, she said every girl! Crap! Even she wanted him!_

"Anyways, apparently I was friends with everyone. I really don't care about your image. I just like having fun. So, if you're nice to me, I'm nice to you." Garfield said.

"And I was good at sports, my grades, and even a couple of ladies." he said fist punching with Garfield.

I saw Rachel begin to say something but then stayed quiet. I guess it was best for her not to interfere.

"Well, we all had a history class together. And we've seen the show you know. And we were studying about the American Revolution and the constitution and stuff like that. Our history teacher, Mr. Kal, was really fun. Anyways, since we get to watch fun videos, one day he put a Teen Titans episode. The one with Mad Mod stealing Robin's youth. Then he said 'I've always been a fan of this show, so lets produce a little play. But only five of you are going to star in it.'" said Victor.

"So, he chose me, as Robin, Rachel as Raven, Victor as Cyborg, and Garfield as Beast Boy. Outside we were like okay it's just a project, but on the inside we all were like, yes, yes, yes!" said Richard.

"And who was Starfire?" I ask.

"Well that's the thing. We had a girl but she really didn't fit the part. Her name was Tara. She played the part good, but it just didn't fit her." said Garfield.

_Dare I ask this question? Gosh, shut up and ask. They don't know your past, so just live your life to the fullest._

"S-So, how _are_ you guys the 'Teen Titans'? I mean, do you guys have like powers and stuff like that?" I ask.

_Idiot! They probably just call themselves that because that's how they feel! What? Please just start making sense Kori! Their character traits just add up with the cartoon characters, and they chose their favorite. There that makes sense! I think..._

"Yes." Rachel said.

I sit there with a pleading look.

_Uh, hello? Can you freaking show me?_

"Well can you show me?" I ask.

"Oh, right. Sorry." she says. "Garfield you show her."

At that moment he turned into a puppy. A puppy. A green puppy!

"Oh my gosh! You're, you're a puppy! Aw, can I carry you?" I ask.

He spun around and hopped on my lap.

"This is the coolest Thing ever!" I say.

_Is it weird im not freaked out? _

Then he hopped off and morphed back into a human.

"That was so cool!" I say excitedly.

I act like I don't notice but Richard has an amused look when that happened. He even smiles, and chuckles.

_Gosh that chuckle!_

"Yeah." Richard says amusingly.

"So, how did you become aware of these powers?" I ask.

"Oh, well, we had to perform a scene right? So we were rehearsing at Victor's house. Beast Boy had to change into a goat because we were performing the episode 'Go!'. And we were like, just imagine yourself as a goat and act like one. Course he had a goat mask. Then all of a sudden he was a goat." Richard said.

"And they were all freaked out! So I decided to play around and change into a snake." Garfield said with a smirk.

"And it scared the hell outta me." Rachel said.

"That's why. I wouldn't of hurt anyone." Garfield said. "Just wanted to play around."

"And then we tried some other stuff. So just out of curiosity, we told Rachel to try magic." Richard said.

"I was still in shock. So I decided to try it because, well I wasn't thinking strait. I mean what would you do if all of a sudden all these supernatural things started happening around you with no explanation? So, I said Raven's mantra, and with all the confusion I felt, objects around us started levitating and falling and I stopped. We were all still freaked out, but I was the most." Rachel said.

"And then there was Dick and me." Victor said. "Cyborg, a robot with super strength. I had no idea how the sonic cannon could come out of my arm, so we went outside. I tried just to see if I could carry my dads car, and I did. By that time Rachel almost had a panic attack, and Gar was barely starting to get a little worried." said Victor.

"And then there was me. Robin really has no superpowers, as depressing as that is, I decided to do acrobat tricks cause you know, he was in the 'Flying Grayson's'. Then out of the blue, I could tumble. I thought that was the coolest thing ever." Richard said. "So we kept it our secret. Then we asked Tara to come to a 'rehearsal'. We told her to play her character and get mad so she could imagine she really was using starbolts. It didn't work and she was to preoccupied with someone else to stay focused." Richard said.

_So this is real! They really are the Teen Titans! But am I really Kori? Am I Starfire? _

"We then thought that because she didn't know what we could do, she didn't really try. So we showed her and she was in awe." Victor said.

"Yeah." Garfield mumbled.

"And Gar had a crush on her. We thought we could really trust her. But she was acting too suspicious and she would only hang out with us when we tried to test our powers. So we followed her one evening after she met with us." Victor said.

"And she went into the school-" Richard was cut off.

"Which I thought was really weird. I mean who goes back to school?" Garfield said.

"Anyways, she went into Mr. Sir's classroom." Richard said.

_Mr. Sir?_

"Mr. Sir?" I ask.

"Oh, he was also a cool teacher. A science teacher. His real name was Mr. Wilson." Garfield said.

"Anyways, she was telling him what happened while she was with us. Then he saw us and it all made sense. She was telling him our secrets for their own good. Apparently she was Terra, Deathstroke's apprentice aka. Slade from the show. That's when we found out that there really was superheros. Mr. Kal turned out to be, well as we all know him, Superman and he knew who we were. But the thing is, only this city knows what and who we are." Rachel said.

"So what you're telling me is that everything, all the comic books and TV shows, and movies, they're all true?" I ask.

"Yes, but it took us a long time to figure it out. We then met up with the writers, producers, and creators of the comic books, TV shows, and movies, and were astonished by the news. About fifty years ago when the writers were first writing the comics, they were actually predicting the future." Rachel said.

"Wow, so everything it's real? Normally I'd say I can't believe this, but I actually can!" I say.

"So what happened when Deathstroke saw you guys?" I ask.

"That's a long story but the pizza should be here any minute. Let's eat and then we'll tell you." Garfield said.

_Alright but how do they know that im Starfire? Aw c'mon there has to be a reason! I mean Richard just saw me and he knew! I barely met them today and they think that I'm Starfire? Oh, I hope they're right!_

"And um, h-how do you know that im Starfire?" I ask.

"That's a long story, but Dick will tell you when he's ready." Victor said.

_Why Richard?_

**Okay I really have a lot more to write! But I'm gonna stop there! I really haven't been writing much because well I'm busy and my neighbor just moved and a whole bunch of crazy shiz is happening! I've noticed how a lot of the writers for FanFiction are busy a lot! Hmmmm! Anywho, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Review! It always makes me happy and I tend to write more! ;)**

**~3 = B**


	4. Now It All Makes Sense

**I felt like I rushed the ending on my last chapter! Poo, I just wanted to upload it so bad! Anywho, I really don't have much time to write but when I do it's at the waiting room at the dentist...yeah. Braces suck! So yeah! Spacers blah! AHHHH! Zorrgnarbs! :P Anyways, im thinking there should be a party in the next chapter. Y'know. Then maybe they'll fight crime pr something like that! But their encounter with Slade, I gotta get that out of sight! Hmmmm, should the weird snob Kitten appear here? Oh, and did I forget to mention that they're all freshmen! (geesh don't get mad cause they're too young. If this story is good there might be a sequel. if I get a good response to it.) **

**And well they had other names too, so here they are.**

**AJ- Rachel/Raven**

**Jake- Garfield/Beast Boy**

**Micheal-Victor/Cyborg **

**Scott-Richard/Robin **

**Mr. Wilson-Slade/Deathstroke**

**Carye-Tara/Terra (pronounced like Carrie)**

**Mr. Kal= Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman**

**And now drumroll please (Alma and Ashley do the drumroll) badambdamdadabmbadmabdammmm. **

**Their encounter with Slade. (changing POV. sorry.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**3rd POV:**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"So this, us, we're really superheros?" AJ asked._

_"Yes. Don't you see? Mr. Kal asked you to do that scene so you can apprehend what you truly are." Mr. Wilson said in a deadpan voice._

_"Then aren't we enemies?" Scott asked._

_"Why of course. But you're fairly new to all of this. So I won't plot against you. This time." Mrs. Wilson said._

_"How long have you known about this?" Jake asked._

_"Do I have to explain everything to you? We all had to figure it out ourselves. Some have and some haven't yet. Your teacher should have told you that." Mr. Wilson said._

_"Which teacher? Mr. Kal?" Micheal asked._

_"No me. Of course Mr. Kal if that's what you'd prefer." Mr. Wilson said._

_"What do you mean prefer?" Scott asked._

_"By using your 'alter ego' names. Like you. Scott is your name to everyone around you, but your name is also Richard John Grayson. Dick for short. And your hero name is Robin, for now." Mr. Wilson said._

_"So that means you're Slade or Deathstroke?" Jake asked._

_"Yes, but id prefer the term Slade for know. Deathstroke is far too modest for you children." Slade said._

_"So that means, I-I'm, Raven? A-And Rachel" asked Rachel._

_"Yes. Why, you are catching along very quickly." Slade said sarcastically._

_"And I'm Garfield and Beast Boy?" Garfield said taking it all in._

_"Cyborg and Victor. Huh, who knew all of this is really true." Victor said._

_"And what about you Carye? Or should I say Tara or Terra or, whatever same thing." Richard said._

_"Either's fine. Same thing anyways." Tara said with a smirk._

_"Wait if that means you're Terra then who's Starfire?" Garfield asked._

_"I'm not one to answer that question Garfield." Slade said._

_"Then who is?" Richard said._

_"You." said a voice behind them._

_"Mr. Kal?" Rachel asked._

_"Yes, it you can call me Clark. Whatever suits you." Clark said._

_"Me?" asked Richard. _

_"Yes, I will tell you why in a moment, but right know let's leave these two alone." Clark said._

_"Wait now hold on up!" Victor said. "Those two are our villains right? And apparently all this is real. So why don't you just take 'em away Superman?" Victor said._

_"Hey, just shut up okay? We're not doing anything wrong, are we?" Tara said._

_"No, but that doesn't mean you won't." Rachel said._

_Tara's eyes started glowing a golden yellow and the room started to shake._

_"Come let's go." said Clark motioning his had to leave._

_"NOOOO!" Tara screamed._

_"Tara, remember what I taught you. Control your powers. Think, just think about that." Slade said raising his voice._

_The five other "heroes" started leaving the class room when all the windows started shattering, and the floorboards started cracking._

_"What do we do?" Rachel asked. _

_Everyone looked to Clark._

_"I know you just found out about your powers-" _

_He was cut off by ducking a piece of rock, when the hallway was cut in half._

_"No this thing just doesn't happen." Victor said panicking._

_The walls started to shake rapidly and the only place was inside the classroom._

_"Terra get ahold of yourself. You're going to kill us." Slade said._

_"Where's Mr. Kal? Clark I mean." Rachel asked worryingly._

_"I don't know but he's Superman right he can take care of himself." Richard said._

_They all looked at Terra who was getting more furious by all the yelling Slade was doing. The walls started to come apart and the wind started spiraling in circles._

_"We have to get out of here." Garfield yelled._

_"How? There's no way out." Rachel said._

_"We can't leave. We have to stop Terra from doing anymore damage." Victor said._

_"How?" Garfield asked._

_Simultaneously they all looked at Richard._

_"What?" he said._

_"Well you're our leader. Lead us." Garfield said._

_"How? We've only known about our powers for about a month. I don't think we've had enough experience to officially call us a 'team'." Richard said._

_"But you are our leader. Just-ahhhh!" Rachel screamed. "There's a rock coming toward us. H-How do we get out of here?" Rachel said with fear._

_"Rachel use your powers." Richard said._

_"What? I-I can't. I can't control it." Rachel said._

_"Yes you can juat trust me. You can. You guys say im your leader, I'm leading mow use your powers!" Richard yelled._

_"O-Okay." Rachel said hesitantly. "A-Azerath M-Metr-trion-"_

_"Faster please juat concentrate." Richard said somewhat soothingly._

_"I c-can't." Rachel said._

_"Yes you can Raven." Garfield said taking her hand. "Just concentrate on something calming." he said with a smile._

_She took a deep breath and imagined when she first found out about her powers. Gar changed into a snake with scared her. Then at the end of the day he turned into a small Kitty-Kat and comforted her. She smiled at the memory._

_"Raven snap out of it!" Victor said._

_"Azerath Mertrion ZINTHOS!"Rachel said. _

_They were all in a black bubble completely forgetting that Slade and Terra were by them._

_"Terra! Stop it now open your eyes. See there is nothing wrong." Slade said._

_She opened her eyes and realized that she was safe. For now. Then, everything around them all the destruction, stopped. Rachel let the bubble fall._

_"Where's Clark?" Rachel asked._

_"I don't know he's- look up there!" Garfield exclaimed pointing his finger to the sky._

_"You are a special bunch." Clark said grinning._

_"What happened? Are you alright?" Rachel asked._

_"Shut up Rachel. You're talking to the man of steel." Victor said._

_Clark levitated himself down._

_"Wait, where did Slade and Terra go?" Victor asked._

_"Who knows. Terra needs to control her powers. Maybe we won't see them for a while." Garfiels said._

_"Now what Clark?" Richard asked._

_He chuckled walked towards him and said, "Now Dick, about Starfire..."_

"And he took Dick somewhere in private where they could talk and now, only Dick knows what was said." Victor said.

_That is some story. But I wonder how he knew it was me? Maybe he got it wrong. Maybe I'm not Starfire._

"Wow, that story was really...intense." I say looking at all of them. "Now it all makes sense."

"Yeah but the thing is -hold on." Garfield said checking his phone.

_It looks like he got a message. Or is it a call? Either way the ringtone rocks!_

"I like that song!" I say.

"Oh really I like your taste in music." Gar said winking at me. "_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run better run outrun my gun._" he sang.

I would have sang too, but instead I smiled sadly because the music stopped.

"Awwww, I didn't get the chance to sing." I say sadly. **(A/N: Pato ;D)**

"Some other time." he said. He checked his message and groaned. "Ugh, Kitten's having a 'Welcome to high school' party Friday." Garfield said.

"I swear that girl will find any occasion to have a party." Vic said.

"A party?" I say excitedly.

"Yeah, but if I were you I wouldn't go. It's Kitten like from the show. She's evil in every flirtatious way. Even her cat." Rachel said.

"*gasp* the cat." Garfield said furiously. "I don't like that cat. Uh-uh. Last time I morphed into a cat when it ran away once and it was telling me all sorts of crap. I hate it-I HATE IT!" Garfield said.

"Oh." I say not knowing what to say.

"Well I better go. It's getting kind of late." I say standing up.

"Oh, well where do you live?" Richard asks a little too quickly.

"I live-uh, hmmmm. I actually don't know where I live from here. I do have a good sense of direction but I only know my way from the school." I say pouting.

"Well let us take you." Richard says. "If that's okay."

"No, it's fine. I can walk." I say walking towards the door. "It was nice meeting all of you. And this burden you gave me. Good-bye." I say and walk out.

**3rd POV:**

"Dude go out there mann!" Victor says to Richard.

"Why?" Richard says.

"Becaauussse, you like her." Garfield said in a sing-song voice.

"What you're crazy." Richard says.

"But you're not denying it." Victor says.

"Yes, I'm actually agreeing with them. You do have a small crush on her." Rachel says.

"Fine I do but don't tell her. Have you met her? She'll think she's weird besides, she likes Roy." Richard says.

"Fine but she can't walk home alone. She'll get lost and tour house is only four blocks away. Give her a ride." Rachel said and vanished into a portal.

"She's right just take her home." Victor said. And went upstairs.

"Yeah. Goodnight Dick." Garfield said walking out the door, then morphing into a cheetah, and running away.

"Fine." Richard muttered under his breath.

**I'll save the walk home for the next chapter. I should really update more often. Well hope your 4th of July was fun! Mine was alright...anywho any ideas as to what drama might happen at Kittens party? Or any action scenes. I bring you A-pology because im not that very good with action scenes. Any ideas? Well I'm dumbfounded...Victor and Richard were held back two grades for personal reasons...sorry they were driving and well, I'm not thinking strait! Well, review, follow, favorite, or all three! **

**3 = B**


	5. A Strange Long Walk

**I am such a girllll...Dirty Dancing! 3333 Mann...i was writing this chapter and halfway I got busy and I closed it but I forgot to save it...my life is ruined...but I was watching Dirty Dancing! Someone must just...ahhhh! I love it! "Nobody puts Baby in the corner." ~ Patrick Swayze/Johnny!**

**Anywho I got some inspiration from the movie! (if you know what I mean) ;) **

**What's wrong with you not that way, maybe a couple will dance! Hmmmm I really need a girls night! Juani, you in? Please? Chick flick night? Maybe wauson? Idk...my life is hopelesss...thats why I write! I should have the next chapter out by tommorow but maybe the next day cause I have to rewrite everything and it just threw me off...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OW TEEN TITANS!**

"Kori, Kori wait up!" I heard a voice say.

_Richard? Why is he calling me?_

"Oh, hi Richard. Did I forget something?" I ask.

"No, no it's just, Rachel and Gar left and we were at Vic's house so it was out turn to leave. And I thought I could take you home, because my house is like two blocks away. I-If that's what you want." he said nervously.

_Hmmmm, a walk with Richard? *sigh* I probably regret this later. Just stay on the safe side!_

"And how far is the school?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Uh, about eight, ten blocks. But again, my house is about two blocks away." he said looking me in the eye.

"Uh, okay." I say and smile at him.

For two minutes the walk was in an uncomfortable silence. As we stopped at the end of the curb I looked to the left, right and to the front to see which way we were going to go. So I turned to Richard and gave a cheesy smile.

"Uh, which way?" I ask smiling nervously.

"This way." he said turning to the left.

The Earth in front of us looked orange because of the sunset. I usually like watching it rise, or set. It gives me time to think. It was cold outside and I started shivering. I didn't want Richard to see so I readjusted my backpack and I put my hands in my pockets. That wasn't good enough though because Richard noticed.

"You cold?" he asks while turning to walk backward in front of me.

"Yeah. The weather is different here. I don't see how people think it's always hot here. It's really cold." I say and smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. Sooner or later you'll be wearing a swimsuit, going to the beach and be wishing it was cold." he said and went back to my side.

_Really? He had to be precise about that?_

I reply with a chuckle and look around us now. It's now a dark, deep shade of navy blue and there was a soft breeze in the air. "sea breeze" is what it's called. Well, there are some difficulties for living by the ocean.

I heard a noise upfront and I got scared.

"Well, look who we've got here. It Dicki-Poo!" I heard a high squeaked voice say.

I hid behind Richard at the uncomfortable sound.

"Don't worry it's only Katy, aka Kitten Moth." he shivers. " I almost, almost went out with her." he whispers.

I move back to his side and feel _Kitten _come closer.

"Hi Dick! Wow, we haven't talked in a while." she said admiring his face.

_Who admires a face? I mean c'mon she is just a disgrace to the Earth! I mean look at her, she's the kind of person that would never get a date unless he's some sort of freaking drug addict...I'm jealous aren't I...just don't show it act cool! Be cool!_

"Kitten the last time we talked was at your end of the year party in sixth grade, three years ago." Richard said grabbing my arm pushing her so we can go around her. Put she puts her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Who's this?" she asks and eyes me with hate.

_Why does she hate me?_

I was comfortable with my outfit. I was wearing a white tank top with a purple, floral cutoff, a navy blue color of American Eagle skinny-kick jeans, black converse and a brown/beige pleather jacket. My hair had long curls throughout my hair, and I have right side bangs that were pushed back behind my ear. This is one of the outfits that would make me feel like and outcast at my old school. That's why I moved to make a new impression. But my outfit compared to hers made me look like I was a bronze metal, while she ws the huge gold championship trophy.

_Gee, highlight of my night..._

Her makeup was perfection. She had a soft hot pink lip stain that complimented her soft pale tanned skin. She had soft aqua eyeshade with a bit of mascara, that made her blue eyes stand out. She wore a V-line pastel pink dress that complimented her figure nicely. She had black platforms that made the muscle in her calves show. Her hair was in a low ponytail with waves escalating her hair nicely. And I'm pretty sure she was wearing real diamond jewelry.

_I'm screwed..._

"This is Kori. Bye." Richard said flatly and pulled me away from her.

"Wait are you going to my party Friday?" she yelled with a squeak that hurt my ears.

"Uh I don't know. Probably not." he mumbled.

We were now jogging and I could feel the sweat in my nose. I looked over to Richard who had a smile on his face for finally leaving Kitten. The wind breeze felt magnificent on my skin right now. Then all of a sudden I just started laughing.

"Why are you laughing." Richard asks smiling.

"Cause I just realized that we're running and I have asthma, and I don't have my inhaler." I say stopping, but continuing to laugh.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?" he said putting his arm on my shoulder giving me a worried look.

I stop laughing and sit down by a fence and I start wheezing and it's now very hard to breathe.

"Kori can you make it to my house I can drive you to yours?" Richard asks me.

I can't reply. I only take breaths of two seconds and release. I can't speak.

_Oh my...just speak...for Richard..._

"I-I think so." I say gasping for breath.

_I haven't had an asthma attack this bad before. Oh crap, I didn't take my medicine this morning...gosh. He's gonna think I'm a freak!_

I get up not being able to stand up strait.

"Kori, are you sure?" he asks me helping up.

"How far is your house?" I ask quickly.

"About one house away." he says.

"Yes let's go." I say and start walking fast.

When we get to his house and he leaves me near a black Camaro. I'm speechless. Literally. He comes back and I get in the car.

"Can you turn the air on?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah. Um, where do you live?" he asks stopping at a stop sign.

"I don't know my way from here, but go to the school." I say.

He had a worried look on his face. His leg was shaking nervously as he bit his lip.

_Mann, he looks soooo sexy biting his lip! Gosh! _

We arrive at yo the school quickly, and I scan my memory for the directions home.

"Which way?" Richard asks me.

"Uh, continue going strait to the end of the street, then turn right." I say pointing whereto go.

He starts driving and I close my eyes trying to calm down my breath. I need to be calm so I think of happy thoughts. One that always crosses my mind is the way I would like my proposal to go when I get married. I start smiling like an idiot, I could tell, and then I realize Richard was calling my name.

"Kori, now where?" he asks me.

My breathing is a little better now. "Depends. Spooky, or safe side?" I ask with a small smile.

"Uh, spooky?" he says unsure.

"Okay turn right. Then there's a sharp left turn that goes through the cemetery." I say leaning back against the chair.

"Okay?" he says and turns right. "I've never been to this part of town." he says taking in the view. Of a pool, and the cemetery.

"We if we're gonna be friends might as well get used to it." I say then turn around and look around the car admiring it. "I love this car." I say rubbing the seats.

"Really?" he asks surprised.

"Yes. A Camero is my dream car. I've never been in one until now. But I'd prefer it yellow with black racing stripes. Like bumblebee from Transformers." I say leaning back against my seat.

He just smiles and sighs, "Which way now?" he asks.

"Turn left." I say and I get uncomfortable with my breathing. I start wheezing a bit more. "Now turn right. And at the stop sign turn left then a quick right. Go all the way to the end of the street until you see a big bread truck. I'm the corner house." I say wiping sweat off my nose and forehead.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence. We got to my house and he got off went to my side and opened my door and helped me out. I knocked on the door for what seemed forever until my mom opened it.

"Hey sweetie who thi- what happened? Are you having and asthma attack?" she asks me pushing both of us in.

"Yeah, we were...running away from this girl and I got one." I say going to the medicine cabinet and taking out my inhaler. I shake it and i inhale one puff and hold it in for ten seconds. I still need another one so I shake it again and I inhale another puff. I feel fine afterwards.

"I've never seen someone use an inhaler before." Richard says and eyes my inhaler.

"Yeah, well now you have." I say putting it away.

"Excuse me Victoria, who's this?" my mom asks me pointing to Richard.

_Victoria? Who's...oh I am! Here, I'm not Kori!_

"A friend. This is Richard. He gave me a ride home. We were all at Vic's and I said I would walk home then he joined me and well this, weird girl came and we ran away from her then we ended up at his house and yadda yadda we're here." I say sitting on the couch. "What time is it?" I ask.

"It's seven-fourteen." Richard says checking his watch.

"Oh, Richard. Are you busy? Why don't you stay for dinner?" my mom says smiling at him.

_Gosh mom...Richard and I just met no! Awwww heck no...he is not going into my room! No no no noooo!_

"Well actually no but I gotta do my homework." he said rubbing his neck while blushing a bit.

_Oh, oh really? Homework huh? Yeah we don't need to do homework, or schoolwork! We're the Teen Titans last time I checked! Caught you there! Now you're defiantly gonna stay for dinner!_

"Oh, really Richard? Cause last time I checked _we_-" I say pointing to us, "were off the hook for no homework today." I say with a smirk.

His eyes widen. "Oh really? I-I didn't know." he says looking down.

"Yeah, and besides I've seen how fast you do stuff. You'd have it done in five minutes." I say grabbing his arm and taking him to sit on the counter. "Now, what's for dinner?" I ask my mom smiling evilly at Richard.

**~Scene~**

Dinner went by fast, like I always like it. Richard discovered one of my pet peeves. I hate it when people talk with their mouths full, or chew very loudly. He was mocking me the whole night. Then my mother left the room because her phone rang somewhere else, and a napkin fell and me and Richard went for it. You'd imagine our hands touching but no. No, our heads bumped together really hard. I think I even got a cut.

We were were finished I walked Richard outside.

"You okay?" he asks me raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for bringing me home." I say and give him a reassuring smile. I turn to his car and say to it, "I'm going to miss you. To be honest, you were the best car ride I've ever had." I lean in closer so Richard wouldn't hear what I was saying. "And maybe I'll ride you again." I whisper and wipe away the spot I left. I turn to Richard and say, "Well a crazy night huh? And I can go to my classes tomorrow yes?" i ask.

"Yeah, yes. You can go whenever. We just wanted you to know who you are." he says smiling at me. "Hey where's your sister and your dad?" he says looking around.

"Oh, my dads at work and my sister, knowing she's at a "new friends" house." I say sarcastically.

"Oh okay. Well see you tommorow." he says waving bye and smiling.

"Bye." I say and return the smile.

He gets in the car and I begin to turn around when he rolls the window down and calls me.

"Hey Kori!" he says and i turn around.

"Yes?" i question and walk up to the car with a worried look.

"I just realized something." he says confusingly.

"What?" I ask and raise a brow.

"I-" he starts checking his pockets and shirt to see if he has misplaced something.

"What?" I say louder and more worryingly.

He looks at me and says, "I lost my number. Can I have yours?" he says and smiles.

I gasp and say, "You idiot. You had me worried." I say and stick out my tongue.

He chuckles then laughs. "Yeah worth a shot right?" he says and fixes his jacket.

"Yeah." I say and cross my arms. "Give me your phone before I change my mind." I say and extend my hand.

He knows I'm serious and he takes his phone out quickly without questioning it. I enter my number and I leave the name blank and give it to him.

"What do you want to be under?" he asks with a small smile.

"Whatever you want." I say. "Can I go now? I wanna go to bed." I say and walk backward away from the window.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kori." he says and smiles.

"Bye Richard I say and turn around walking away.

_He's totally checking me out! Oh no. No, he wouldn't would he? No. Its Richard! He wouldn't. But then again, he Richard!_

I walk inside when I hear the car drive away and I find my mother in the kitchen breathing weird.

"Mom, you were totally spying on us and you just ran to the kitchen and now you're out if breath right?" I say and pit my hands on my hips.

"What? Me? No, I would never do that?" she said with a nervous tone.

"You're also a bad liar." I say with a smirk.

"Okay, yes I did." she said pulling her hair back. "Does your friend like Teen Titans also?" she asks and faces me.

_Crap! What do I say? _

"What ? No. Why would you question that?" I ask a bit nervous.

"Oh, its just that his name is Richard and isn't Robin's real name Richard?" she asks.

"Yeah but I don't know if he does. I'm gonna go to bed." I say and go to my room.

"Aren't you going to shower?" mom asks and raised her voice.

"I'll do it in the morning!" I yell and lick my self in my room. My room is my favorite place in the world. Even the way _I _painted it.

"Wow, they'd think I'm a freak if they saw my room." I whisper to myself.

**Any guesses on what's in the room? Well, I like fluff! Especially with Richard and Kori! Yeah! So I'm not that great with comedy either! Especially with pickup lines! Like I was at the movies with my friend(pato (; ) and the trailer for The Lone Ranger came out! At the end I was like, " Oh, he must be lonely!" I say with a stupid smile. And she just faceplams herself...im weird that's what you guys should know. Oh, and I also have asthma! For all you asthmatics out there, solute to you! *we all grab out inhalers and click em together!* yeah...sorry. Might as well get used to me! I still feel like I rush everything! Oh well! I'll have the next chapter out soon! **

**~3 = B**


	6. My First Day 1

**Yay I'm writing! Though I've lost my reviews...poo! Now this chapter is Kori's first school day! And she's always been a good girl! But in two chapters, it'll be way different! Way different! Omg! I was watching Star Trek and this lady was looking for a mate and yadda yadda! So then I was like, Mann her eyes are freaky! Cause they were big black eyes! And my dad was like here's something you didn't know! When you are attracted to someone, your pupils dilate when you look right at them. You can hide your feelings but not that. So, when you look at someone look at their eyes carefully. I guess I go to writing... And I just fixed my story! I realized that I didn't update a chapter! im soooo Sorry! well its a good know Right? EXCEPT FOT GLEE! R.I.P. CORY! GOODBYE MY LOVE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! OR ANY MUSIC FROM CIRQUE DE SOLEIL!**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. Its five A.M. and it only takes me about one two hours to get ready. But school starts at eight-thirty. I shower then I head to my closet to pick out my clothes. I decide to wear a purple, floral skirt with a matching dull forest green, loose top. For shoes I wear navy blue Keds that cut off just along the toes, an di put on my pleather jacket. It's my favorite. For my hair I decide to leave it strait and put a headband on and style it so it looks like I don't have any bangs.

_Should I dye it? I mean, Kori's hair is supposed to be red. Mines dark brown...I'll decide later!_

After putting on some minor accessories, I notice I don't have my backpack. I start looking everywhere for it. Then I realize I left it in Richard's car.

_Crap! Maybe he saw it? No. It would be too far in th-_

My thoughts were cut off by the doorbell.

_Could it be? No. I don't think so but maybe..._

I heard the door open and my dad opened the door. "Hello." my dad said.

"Uh, hello. You're Ko-Victoria's dad?" Richard asked.

_Hahahaha! Let me go and save him!_

"Yes. Who are you?" my dad asks turning around noticing that I came. Before I had the chance to speak my sister interrupted.

"You're Victoria's friend?" Ale asked eyeing Richard.

"Uh, yeah." he said bringing my backpack to the front.

"No. He's too hot to be _your _friend." Ale said and walked off.

_Geesh... Who would want to be your friend anyways Ale!_

"My backpack!" I say grabbing it. "I thought I lost it!"

_Not really..._

"Yeah, well I brought it. And, I wanted to see if you would like a ride to school." he said glancing at me and my dad.

"Okay. Dad can I go?" I ask looking at him with pleading eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"But why? You aren't ready and he had dinner with us last night." I said pouting.

_I can be such a loser begging for things..._

"He had dinner here last night?"my dad asks raising his voice.

"Yeah how do you think im supposed to make friends?" I ask slowly pushing Richard out, hoping he will get my clue.

"Well you just don't invite strangers leave in cars with them!" my dad yelled. By this time Richard was already in the car.

"So?" I said and I closed the door. I run towards his car. "Haha that was funny." I say laughing.

"Yeah, that is funny?" Richard states.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. I get into fights with my family a lot, and I get in trouble a lot. But, that's a normal day with us." I say putting my instrument in my backpack.

"It's fine. What is that a flute?" Richard asks me.

"Yeah, for band. I love marching band and well, I really don't know the music for the show. But I think I can learn it just in time for the first show, which is in two weeks. That's gonna be hard. And I also have to learn their routine. Mann, I'm gonna be busy. And-" I stop, realizing that I've been talking too much. "And I'm talking about myself aren't I? You should stop me if I do that again. Correction. When I do that again." I say looking down at my hands.

"No, it's fine. I think it's cute the way you do that." he says smiling.

I look over at him. Two seconds later he realizes what he says.

"Oh, I-I didn't mean it like that. I mean band is cute, not you." he says quickly.

_What the hell is he saying?!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say crossing my arms and getting a bit mad.

"No, _that's_ not what I mean. I mean, gosh I don't know." he says really nervous.

_Oh Richard._

I giggle softly and look at him. "I was fine with the first one." I say looking out the window.

He chuckles and says, "Oh Kori, you're something else."

_Is that supposed to be a good thing or bad thing?_

**~Scene~**

I go to Algebra 1 which is in A-Wing. There's no upper floor but four big hallways that separate the classes.

_At least math isn't last period like last year!_

I didn't eat breakfast with my friends, if that's what you'd call them. I had to leave Richard and go to band hall so, I don't know if I have a class with any of them. Either way, I'm pretty sure can make new friends.

I look around the class and see I'm the first one there. The teachers not there either. My stomach starts to feel funny.

_Crap! I have gas...shut up do move to fast. Dang it Kori, you had to skip breakfast!_

I put my bag down on a desk. I look at the time and see I have five minutes till the bell rings.

_I can make it right?_

"Good thing the bathroom's just across the hall." I whisper softly to myself and move stiffly towards the bathroom.

The room was white with eight yellow stalls. I go into the first one and make sure no one's there.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this... But Kori, you have to or you'll feel sick all day! Oh, what the hell!_

I flush the toilet and while that happens I release some toxic to the air. That's my version of saying I passed gas. "I hope no one heard that." I whisper softly that only I can hear. The bell rang and I decided to kill a minute or two and fix my hair.

I exit the stall to find that there are no mirrors in the bathroom. "Gosh, no mirrors?" I ask aloud. "This sucks." I say frowning and begin to wash my hands. I dry them with a napkin and exit the bathroom to my class.

I walk in surprised to see the same girl Richard and I encountered last night.

_Kitten._

"Oh, look at this backpack! It was at my desk. It's soooo cute!" she squealed. "I wonder who gave it to me." she said looking around, obviously avoiding eye contact with me.

_Time for her to know who I am!_

"That's my backpack!" I say grabbing it from her.

"What? It is? No it can't be. Look at the pretty designs it has. Too much for your style. I mean, for me it's perfect!" she said eyeing me.

"Well apparently I have a good fashion sense. I made it myself. It must be good for me since I have one and you don't." I say flaring my nostrils.

"Oh how cute. Your nostrils are flared. Like a pigs nose. Pigs are so cute! Right?" she said asking one of her friends. She looks at me and acts startled., "I mean nevermind." she says acting scared.

_What does this chick want? Just cause I'm friends with Richard!_

"You saw a picture of yourself?" I ask pretending to care. Just before I began to say something i was being pulled away by Rachel.

"What? I was beginning to get on a roll." I say pouting a bit.

"Yeah that was cool but Mr. Ramirez doesn't like it when people talk." she says patting the seat next to her.

"Oh." I say speechless.

"Yeah, but don't worry this class will be over before you know it. Just be quiet and listen to his lesson. He really doesn't give us much classwork or homework. He grades is on how we act during his lectures. Sometimes he talks about his life for a long, long time." Rachel said.

"Okay." I sighed. This might go better than expected. As long as Kitten stays away from me, it's all good.

**~Scene~**

Algebra went by fast. When class was over I left to band hall. What I saw next really surprised me.

"Richard?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

_Oh shoot! He's gonna think I'm stupid with the way I was talking about band in the car! Crap! Oh well, play it cool. Play it cool!_

He turns around and sees me. "Hey Kori." he says smiling.

"I didn't know you were in band." I say looking around.

"Yeah, well sort of. See I know how to play almost all of the instruments, but" he gets closer and whispers to me, "we also get 'excused' here. So, I march when I march and play when I play and well you were coming so I decided to come today too." Richard says.

"Oh, well what instruments do you play?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Oh all of em except flute, and clarinet. No offense but they're a bit girly." he says unsure. He leans in really close to my ear where his breathing tickles. "I know how to play them but they don't know that." he said motioning to the other people.

_I find that soooo sexy! Mann am I loving that word!_

"So what instrument are you playing right know. And what part?" I ask lifting a brow.

"I'm playing the trumpet. First part." he says cooly. **(pato (;)**

"Oh. So how does this work? I mean, where do I sit?" I ask biting my lip and looking a bit nervous.

He chuckles and says, "Just sit anywhere in your section or find your section leader." He looks around signing and rolling his eyes.

_Something must've caught his attention! _

"I gotta go. See you after class though. Those guys in the back don't know how to do nothing." he says with a smile.

"Okay. Bye Richard." I say smiling and putting a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Bye Kori." he says and pats my shoulder and leaves.

**~Scene~**

Band class went by fast. The music was for Cirque de Soleil. **(pato(;) **My part was pretty easy. Except the eighteenth-notes. I met a lot of people there and they were really friendly. Especially the guys. They were _extra_ friendly.

I put my instrument and got up. Walking to the doorway, I met Richard.

"So how was your first day here in band?" Richard asks opening the door for me.

"It was really fun!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah. So, what's your next class?" Richard asks walking up the few stairs that operated the cafeteria and band hall with the classroom.

"Oh, uh Biology. Its not my favorite subject. Oh, an di had Algerbra with Rachel! And Kitten." I snickered.

"Kitten huh? She sure made a bad impression toward you." Richard says with a smirk.

"Yeah she did. And lets just say things got a little dirty. Like pigs in mud." I say with a big smirk.

"Okay I'm not even gonna go there." Richard says shaking his head. "But I bet it was good." he says smiling. "So Bio with who?" he asks turning toward the science classrooms.

"Uh, Dr. Light." I say blankly.

_Dr. Light? Wait a minute..._

I was about to open my mouth but Richard spoke before I could.

"Yes Dr. Light from the show." he says.

"How did you know I was about to ask that?" I ask in awe.

"Your expression on you face gave it away." he said with a fake smile.

_Gosh, he can be something else when he wants to._

"Well good news is you have Bio with Vic and that's a short period cause you're there for about twenty minutes, then you go to lunch then back to class for twenty-five minutes." Richard says stopping in front of my class. "Don't worry its Vic. He's an awesome guy." Richard says and smiles.

"Okay well see you later." I say waving bye to him.

"Yeah, see you later." he says smiling with a head nod.

I walk into class and see Victor there.

"Hey! I didn't know I had science with you." Victor says smiling.

"Yeah well I didn't get the chance to tell anyone my schedule. But so far I've had math with Rachel, band with Richard, and now science with you." I say smiling at Victor and taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, the only person you're missing is Gar. Say, you'd int happen to have next period Mariachi and the last one theater do you?" Victor asked with a confused face.

"As a matter of fact I do. With Mr. Williams and Miss. Ortiz." I say laughing.

"Ah well we better be quiet. It's Dr. Light. He'll literally kill us if we're not." Victor said lowering his voice.

"Okay." I whispered giggling and with a thumbs up.

**~Scene~**

**I'm sorry it's so short. They've all been getting short lately! But I had to update! I feel bad that I'm like two days late...yeah I know, not the best, but once I get to the climax It'll be with more excitement! Anywho, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! And well yes I'm also a flute player. Well, the music for my show this year is Cirque de Soleil! Anyone in band? I'd like to hear your thoughts in this! Just in case, so I can change some stuff if necessary!**

**Anywho I'd like to hear any ideas you have. SPOILER ALERT! they are going to Kitten's party and a lot of dramatic stuff will happen. I'll post that chapter Monday the 15th. Any ideas on what drama should happen? PM or review what you think!**

**Anywho im sorry i posed late, and follow, review, or favorite or all three? No? Oh, okay. **

**Well still im happy ooh, and i have a lot more fluff to go around! And yes i ship RobxStar and BBxRae! **

**~ 3 = B**


	7. It's going to be alright

**Yeah, so sorry im late! But when i found out Cory died I was in shock! Like, this can't be! What's Glee without Finn? Well, I'm a gleek. I don't know if you can tell. So I'll continue on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

It was our lunch break and I started walking the crowded hall with Victor.

_If I see Kitten...you know what? Nevermind. I have a really short temper. I need to control that._

"Kori! Kori!" Vic said shaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to control-" he pulls me to the side of the hall. "You need to control your powers." he stated worryingly.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"Your eyes were glowing green. When you get angry or feel a specific emotion, 'Starfire', releases her power." Vic says pulling m to the cafeteria.

"What? No, I can't. I-I don't have these powers. Do I?" I ask feeling a little woozy.

"Yes. You're our Starfire and- Kori, are you okay?" Vic says grabbing ahold of my arms.

"What?! Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I think that I really should sit down. Too much info." I say falling a bit. I start laughing hysterically and nervously. "I, I really need to process all of this haha." I say laughing.

_Of all ways, I am doing this? Mann, this is my way of processing things. And I don't like it._

"Kori you don't look okay. You even look pale." Vic says while trying to calm down my laughing.

"Well,haha, this is my, my, my, hahahaha, strange way of, haha process-s-s-sing,hahahaha, things. Hahahahahahahaha!" I say laughing. "Please stop me, hehe." I say throwing my head back.

_Okay good. There's a lot of commotion here. They haven't seen me._

"Um, okay. Uh uh, where are they?" Vic mumbles to himself and looks around. "Oh, hey Dick, come here!" he yells.

_Of course it'd be Richard. He would be here._

"What's going on with Kori?" Richard says grabbing me.

"I think she's frightened. She was in thought when she, I'm guessing, for the first used her powers. She said this is her way of 'processing things'." Vic said while I threw my head back in laughter.

By then I started breathing heavily. My vision started to blur.

"I think im hyperventilating." I said falling into Richard.

"I'll take her to the hall. You bring her a glass of water." Richard says helping me to the hall.

_Why of all people, doe this happen to me? I should just run in naked and that would be less of a humiliation._

"Kori, are you okay?" Richard asks sitting me down.

"No, I don't think so. It's just I guess im in shock. I got mad and I felt something. Like, electricity. I ignored it and I just got mad. Victor said that my eyes were green. Then I realized that I do have these powers. And it scares me. I mean I lost control. And I have a bad temper. A really bad one. And you guys, I just met you guys, and you burden me with this news. I still have a lot of questions of how you guys work. You guys are different. You guys are the Teen Titans. I'm not good for this. I'm not good for you guys."I say sobbing and hugging Richard.

_Hugging Richard? What? Oh my! I've been crying on him._

I suddenly got off of him and began to stand up. My legs were weak and I quickly sat back down. I caught my breath and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that I was crying. Let alone cry on you. It's just, this is a lot to take in, in two days. And I told you to stop me when I did that again." I say wiping my eyes.

I look over at Richard and he's just staring at me. He's looking at me like he just saw the ending of his favorite movie.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask him.

"We are." he says grabbing my hands.

"What? We are what?" I ask nervously.

"We are the Teen Titans. You kept saying you guys. But it's us. All five of us. We're the Teen Titans. You do belong here. We just met, i know, but you do belong here. Don't fret about this. I can tell you're one of those girl who are insecure all the time. You never talk to anyone about your feelings. So you dont know how to express them. But we are different. We're the Teen Titans. So for now, just be yourself." he said while he was closing up the distance between us.

_Oh his breath smells so good!_

"Okay." I say looking into his eyes.

"Do you mind telling me why you were mad?" Richard whispered looking into my eyes.

"I think you already know." I whispered back realizing he still holding my hands.

"Kitten?" he asks smirking getting a little closer.

"Yeah. And she's having a party Friday right? That would be a disaster. Especially if I went." I say while our forehead touch.

_We are so close. His eyes are really pretty! Did I just say pretty?_

"Yeah. So, wanna go?" he says smiling.

"Where else would I be?" I say smiling as we get up and go to the cafeteria.

_What a day!_

**I'm sorry that it's super short! I'm just left for Vacation today so I'm doing a double update! And i was gonna update this morning but my mom hid my laptop...nice mother huh? So im updating from my iPod! There might be some mistakes but im sorry! What did you think? Think I'd have them kiss in the second day? They hardly know each other! Pshhhh, yeah right! So, we've been seeing Kori a little insecure about herself. And well we need a little BBxRae! And im soooo sorry about not updating sooner! I was just sad that Cory died! R.I.P. Cory!**

**~ 3 = B**


	8. A Party

**"I bring you a-pology."**

**~Starfire**

**Yes. I'm sorry and as you've read from my other chapter... I'll try updating from my iPod but there's no promises! Oh, well this is just Kittens party! Or is it? Let us go! Oh, and a word of advice. Dont put four spoons of chocolate powder in milk,then mix it, and be in a really good mood and imagine WWSDIRWH! What Would Starfire Do If Robin Was Here. Ehe. *nervous chuckle* lets just say it involves matching cups, straws, and feeling sick after you're done with your milk. And sour cream and onion chips! Story time! I weird like that!**

**Adding: omg! So im crazy right?! So I juat got out of church at a different city! I'm in vacation! So it's Sunday right? And well, (don't judge), I noticed how Robin/Richard has blue eyes and black hair! I've never seen anyone like that! I live in a Mexican town! (not being racist bit its true...sorry if I offend you...) but I'm at my birthplace in Texas! Anywho i saw this guy and well girls, (there were hot guys) and I was juat looking at my surroundings...and when i went to take the Eucharist, i was dimming back to my seat and i saw this guy! Omg! He had black hair and pale blue eyes! And and, he was cute...looked like a freshman...and well, i sat back down then i realized omg! He's almost a Richard! (sorry patio...i know he's not but oh well, wauson I'd you're reading this well, this is just me...i think I've been spending too much time with Janell, or was...) well he was cute! Anywho lets just say i found an almost Richard in real life! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! OR FACEBOOK!**

The week went by really fast. Nothing major really happened to us. I mean, besides me going crazy on Tuesday. Rachel helped me calm down and reassure me that everything is going to be okay. I realized that the Titans are there for me. Richard was right. I'm not used to all this attention. Especially from him. I know what you're thinking. We're somehow going to become a couple soon, but I don't plan on it. I'm really comfortable with us just being friends. Well, maybe more than friends. Best friends. For now.

The morning went by smoothly. I almost know the whole marching show, and Richard and me almost got kicked out of the show for laughing so hard. His section leader, Sofia, (A/N patoo (;) was teaching him a few extra fingerings. But from afar, I could see that she was saying, smiling, twirling her hair a few extra times. I mean don't get me wrong, the girls cute but Richard didn't seem interested. After that we had a small and I mean very small break. Richard came to me and he started telling me how funny and cool she was. Everyone was going back to position while I stayed with Richard. He said he could tell she really likes salads because she had a piece of lettuce in her teeth. We started cracking up and our band director got mad. After a while he gave us a fierce warning. Who would've thought that? Who has lettuce in their teeth? That's the first. I started smiling like an idiot at the flashback.

_Haha, that's the first!_

"You okay Kori?" Gar asked me lifting a brow.

"Oh, yeah. I was just remembering a memory." I say smiling at him.

"Well now im upset with you." he said pouting and flaring his nostrils.

"Why?" I ask frowning.

"Cause you are smiling at a funny thought, and in case you forgot, I am the King of Funny-" he says dramatically, pausing to finish his title. "Uh, stuff..." he says looking down.

"Oh, okay?" I question unsurely. "So, we are going to Kitten's party?" I ask looking around.

"Yeah, I mean if you guys do then I do, but if you guys don't then I won't. Easy as that!" Vic says nodding slightly.

"I wanna go. But only if Kori goes." Rachel said looking at me.

"Well, although I hate the girl, I'll go. Just to tell her off... If necessary." I say looking at all of them.

"Alright just leaves Gar and Dick. You in?" Victor asked looking at them.

"Yeah, but only if Rachel goes so yeah." Gar days putting food in his mouth.

"Alright, how about you Dick?" Vic asked.

"Uh, yeah, well you're all going so why not?" he says shrugging.

"Okay then. Who's driving?" Vic asks looking at Dick.

"Uh, I will." he says with a small smile.

Clasping his hands together, Vic said, "Okay then. It's settled. We're going to the party."

**~Scene~**

I decided just to wear a grey polka dot dress that went down to the middle of my thighs. I curled my hair at the edges and I put on a dark maroon lip gloss. It makes it look like it's my actual lip color. I had on Agaci sandals and red nail polish on my finger and toenails. I got my phone and started looking through facebook. It was about six and Richard would be here any minute.

I had a feeling in my stomach that something was gonna go bad. Well, obviously if I am going to Kitten's party stuff will happen. But this feeling is... different.

I sigh and walk to the living room. My sister was there with several boys and girls. I just roll my eyes and sit on the couch. I close my eyes and start daydreaming.

_We get to the party and my date opens the door for me. I get out and he puts his arm around my waist. I return the gesture and do the same thing._

_"So, you sure you want to come?" he asked letting go and turning to face me._

_"Yes. I know I shouldn't be here but I really wanna swim. It's been summer for about two months and I haven't gone to a pool. I want to." I say walking faster to the door._

_"Okay." he says and chases after me._

_We walk in and my eyes scan the room. I saw girls in short dresses drinking beer. Boys with shirts off drinking beer. Even some adults dancing inappropriate drinking beer. I don't like beer. I tried it once didn't like it. The music was slow but upbeat. There was a DJ and he was drunk out of his mind._

_My date got closer to me and I got closer to him. He grabbed my hand and lead me outside. At that moment the DJ changed the song to a more faster beat. The drunk guys started grabbing girls an started dancing with them. Their crotches were on top of each other and they started making out and rolling their hips to the beat._

_I look away and we walked out the door. There were people outside in the pool and some were drinking but most of them weren't. Those were my friends. That's the only reason I came. We're the weird bunch at our school and we don't care what everyone else thinks. I greeted them and put my stuff down on a chair._

_"So, how long have you guys been here?" I asked looking around._

_"Um, 'bout thirty minutes." said my friend._

_"Oh, well I should go change so I can get in too." I say and turn around. What I see next horrifies me. My date. He's making out with her. I hate her. She always takes everything away from me. I do something she does it better. I got tired of that pattern. So I just ignored her and tried to be as far as I can away from her. But this?! This isn't acceptable. He wanted to do that. His hands were on her cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed my stuff and went inside. Another mistake. Everyone was making out hard core and drinking. People were past out and I just wanted to leave. I ran out the door only to run into someone and stumble to the floor._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going." I say looking at the position were in._

_"It's alright. I was coming back in to say bye to some friends." he says with a sad smile._

_"Oh, but the party juat started why are you leaving?" I ask him crossing by eyebrows._

_"Oh, yeah I know. It's juat I saw my girlfriend, or my ex-girlfriend, kissing some guy. So I decided to leave." he says mumbled a bit._

_"Yeah, my date was making out with a girl too. I know how you feel." I say looking down._

_"Well, It was nice to meet you, uh, what's your name?" i ask rubbing my arm._

_"Oh it's Richard." he says with a small smile. "And yours?"_

_"Oh, it's Kori." I say with a bubbly smile._

_"Well, Kori, would it be such a coincidence that it would be our dates that were making out?" he says twisting his mouth._

_"I suppose not." I say in a down thinking._

_"Well, would you like to go check? I'm just giving up on her. I should have broken up with her a long time ago but, I don't know why I stayed with her." he says looking down._

_"Oh. We haven't even gone on our fourth date. I'm guessing he was just using me. Didn't feel like it. But yes, I'll go check." I say unsure bitting my lip._

_He nods and we walk back inside. I once again scan the room and I see everyone drunk out of their mind laughing an dancing. I close my eyes and sigh. What if it she was his girlfriend? What if it was her making out with him? I wouldn't know until I go. I open my eyes and I see Richard waiting patiently for me at the door. We walk out and look to the left. There he was. Still making out with her. He probably didn't even have a clue as to where I was. He probably didn't care._

_"Well, that was my date." I mumble softly pointing to them._

_"And that was my girlfriend." Richard said with an evil stare._

_Before I even had the chance to speak, Richard started marching over there. I quickly follow and they look up._

_"Kori? It's not what it looks like!" he said getting away from her._

_"Sure. Yes, Xavier you're right. Yeah you coping her face and kissing her wasn't what I saw at all." I say frowning._

_"Oh, shut up. He didn't even care about you. He was just using you to get to me." she spat out with a smirk._

_"Shut up Kom! No asked what you think." Richard said harshly._

_"Well I don't care. At least I got what I wanted from you. Even I fi had to force you." she said eyeing him with a smirk._

_"Gosh, you are the worst sister ever! You are manipulative, disgusting, and just plane horrible. I don't see of all people I have to live with you!" I said on the verge of tears._

_"Well too bad. No one wants you. Not me not even Xavier. Now shit up an leave this party. No one cares about you." she says turning around._

_I ran back inside to leave. Tears started streaming sown my face and I started softly sobbing. Everyone was making out on the floor, chairs, tables, even couches. I got sick of everything she's put me through. I got a random girl and started dinking it. I couldn't stand the taste. It was so bitter. Gulp after gulp. Cup after cup. I don't now how much I drank. It must have been a records time because Richard came in looking for me._

_"Kori! Are you okay?" he asked coming closer._

_"Yeah." I said frowning. I sat down on a chair and finished my cup._

_"I didn't know you and Kom were sisters I thought you looked familiar." he said with a laugh trying lighten the mood._

_"Yeah, well I didn't know you were her boyfriend." I said looking around twisting my mouth worryingly._

_"Yeah, well she wanted to keep it a secret. And I should've ended it before it even started." he say sitting down. "Whoa, did you drink all of this?" he asked raising his brows._

_"Oh, yeah I think so. I don't remember. " I say with a smile._

_"Well, that's surprising. Your sister always said you were such a good girl." he said studying me._

_I started twirling my hair and lucking my lips. From what senses I still have left, i figure out I'm drunk._

_"I'm drunk aren't i?" I say with a giggle._

_"Yeah, you are." he said calmly._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." I say looking down._

_"For what? I don't blame you for drinking. Once in a while, everyone somehow breaks down." he says with a reassuring smile._

_"I guess so. But im sorry I fell on you outside." I say standing up. I smile softly and take a step forward. That didn't work because I fell to the ground. Nobody noticed me and I tried to get up, but it was a disaster. Richard had to help me up._

_"I think I'm a little more than drunk." I say with a giggle squinting my eyes. "Like a tiny whinny bit more drunk." I say in a high voice with a giggle and putting my thumb and index finger to indicate how much more I was drunk._

_"Yeah, Kori who's taking you home?" he asks holding me._

_"Oh, Xavier was my ride but he's with that tramp. So, I guess I'm staying the night." I say somewhat mumbled and frowning._

_"No, I know I hardly know you but you're not gonna stay here. I'll take you home." he said sharply._

_"No! I can't go home. My parents would kill me if they new I was drunk." I say with my eyes watering up. I get away from Richard and I stumble to the couch trying to avoid all the couples on the floor._

_I sit down and start crying. Why of all people does this happen to me? Why do I have a sister like that? Why am I drinking? I never drink. I'm supposed to be the good one. But I'm not, I'm just like my sister. I hat this._

_"Kori, it's okay. I really don't know how you feel. But from what I can see your sister wasn't treating you right. You don't deserve that. You deserve much more. I feel bad for Kom because of you." he said getting rather close to me._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask turning to face him completely._

_"She isn't like you. I've heard what she says about you. All the good things you've accomplished. You're better than her." he says and gets closer to me. "You're much, much better." he says inches away from my face._

_I couldn't hold it in. Faster than a blink our lips touched. I grabbed his hair and started playing with it. He grabbed my cheeks and slowly started making his way down my body. It felt magical. I've never felt that way before. Possibly because I'm still drunk, but it felt wonderful. My tongue danced with his. His hands running down my back. I turned my body so I sat in his lap. He started kissing my neck then he stopped. He faced be and looked at me in the eye. I tried not to show much emotion. I felt hurt. I looked at him with a confused daydream expression._

_"I'm sorry I did that. I mean I'm not sorry I did that, but I don't think it's fair to you." he said with a deep voice._

_"Why isn't it fair?" I say biting my lip._

_"Because you're drunk and I'm not like that." he says looking me in the eyes._

_"Well I'm sober enough to know that whenever I say or do something, subconsciously or not, I will say and do it!" I say squinting my eyes. He looking at me with a confused face. "I know I don't make sense, bit you get the idea." I say getting off his lap._

_He chuckles, sighs, and looks at me. "Well, then we better get out of here." he says with a dark mysterious voice._

_**~Scene~**_

_He closed the door to his room and we started making out. He pushed me against the door and he started kissing my neck. We started moving slowly to his bed while he took my shirt off. He started kissing me lower and lower and lower. He picked his head up and we started kissing. For some reason it was more passionate than heated. I took his shirt off and he picked me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. He turned around and placed me on the bed. I unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants off. He slowly took mine off too._

_It's a good thing I didn't eat. I still had my curvy figure. The room was only lit with a lamp right next to his bed. His hands slipped to my back and unclipped my bra. He did it with such ease. I took it off along with my underwear. He took his off and we were skin to skin. It felt so good. He started kissing me and his hands moving elsewhere. It got heated and I started nibbling his ear. He moaned in pleasure._

_"Kori." he said softly._

_I got confused. He hasn't even gone in me and he already was saying my name._

_"Kori!" he said harder._

_I gotta say. It turned me on._

_"Richard." I said softly. "Richard."_

_"C'mon Kori let's go." he said darkly._

_"Richard." I mumbled._

_"Kori, C'mon. C'mon." he said._

"Kori, c'mon. We need to go Kori. Wake up!" Richard said moving me.

I woke up from my dream.

_How? How did I go from a simple daydream to falling asleep?!_

"What?" I asked confused. "Did I fall asleep?" I say sitting up. My sister and her friends were gone and I guess he let himself in since my parents were away too.

"Yeah. I was outside for ten minutes when I came in. I'm sorry I came in. I was worried." he says with concern.

"It's alright. Do I look okay?" I asked facing him.

He looks at me and smiles. "Beautiful."

"Oh, thank you." I said blushing.

"You ready to go?" he says standing up.

He extended his hand toward mine. I took it an smiled. "Yes." I say and we walk out.

**Oh...well this is different l... I still have it rated T! I think it's appropriate! Anywho...i went to a book store today and I was soooo happy! They had teen titans comics! Ahhhh! That made my day! They ha the original, original comics! Even the ones based on the show! Ahhhh...but my life sucks cause I showed my mom and we were looking at them for a long time, and she's doesn't like that ravens dad is a demon and all that...so we didn't get them...i wish I had all the money in the world just to get all of those comics! I'm soooo sad...**


	9. At a Carnival

**"Do Earth boys come with some sort of manual then?" **

***chuckles* "That would make things a lot easier"**

**~Robin and Starfire**

**No offense guys but, sometimes I hate how boys can be so complicated and vague. They should just be straightforward about their feelings! Well, I went to a comic book store on Thursday and they had soooo much stuff! I was soooo exited! But I juat kept a natural expression, like Raven. And I swear, my parents know how much I like superheros and stuff and they don't get me anything! Ever! Food, clothes, etc.! :-| but they were talking in whisper and when I got closer they're move away! And maybe they'll get it for me for my birthday! I dunno! Well, I went to hot topic and I almost died! **

**I'm dead I'm dead! Oh my gosh I died, then I fainted, then I came to life and died again!**

**~Austin Mahone**

**Well, soooo much superhero! I got the Teen Titans shirt! I was so happy!**

**Yeah, that was on like Sunday last Sunday! Sorry I was gone for so long! I went to a retreat and it was amazing! Life changing! Incredible! So, I have to change some things along the way! Not major but just some sly changes! For the story! Oh and full marching practice started and I lmma be a lil later updating! But the story will continue!**

**okay its Friday, and i hate marching band! Gosh, I just can't... But I know **

**Like I said before...i loose inspiration and I gain it at the dentist office... Its Tuesday...**

**Yeah two Sundays ago, was the comic book store...mann I was sad I didn't get any of that for my birthday...im sad... THAT WAS ABOUT A MONTH AGO...**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I AM SOOOO SORRY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

"So why were you saying my name?" Richard asked me while we waited outside Rachel's house.

My eyes went wide. I was looking down though, so he couldn't see. "Um, I don't know. I guess it's cause you were waking me up." I say looking up.

"Oh." he says looking at the door.

_Mann, should I tell him my dream? No, he'd think I'm weird. What does it mean?! Do I like him?! No, it can't be. I can't! Oh, why does this happen?!_

The car was turned off and it started getting smoggy. I blew air out on the window and I wrote, 'Hi!'. Richard saw me and he blew air on his window and put 'Hey Kori!'. I replied with 'I'm bored, and hungry!'. He said, 'Me too! :)'.

Rachel came outside and got into the car. Richard and I were light headed and could barely say hi.

"I don't even wanna know." Rachel said closing her eyes and leaning back.

**~Scene~**

Victor was at Garfield house and when we got there, they were at the door step with frowns on their faces. They marched to the car on both sides, making Rachel sit in the middle.

"Oh great." Rachel mumbled. "What are you arguing about now?" Rachel said with an annoying look.

"No offense, but this time it's none of you're business." Garfield said looking out the window.

I could tell that Rachel was offended. She tried not to show emotion but her eyes showed it.

_Even though she may be Raven, she will always be Rachel, and no one can change her._

The music on the radio was low. It was Taylor Swift.

"Taylor Swift? Mann, I'm sick of her. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm her fan but she needs to stick with one guy." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"One guy? Pah- lease! If I could, I'd be with a ton of girls. If ya know what I mean." Gar said wiggling his eyebrows and winking.

"You are such a pig." Rachel said looking disgusted. "Besides, Kori's right. I think that you should test your feelings with different people, but no more than the times you've been to the bathroom." Rachel said with a smirk.

_That's not funny. Okay Kori calm down. Don't laugh. You laugh at stupid things. Don't laugh don't laugh._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Yeah, you should be with one person. One you care about. One you'd do anything for. One that you'll love for every flaw. One that will make time for you. One that will make you feel special. One that will make you love with passion. One that will make you smile. One that will make you laugh. One that will make your heart skip a beat. One that you'll subconsciously dream about. One that will comfort you. One that won't take advantage of you. One that you love. One you love. Be with the One you love." I say with tears inside my closed eyelids.

I open them to the see everyone looking at me with their mouth slightly open. All but Richard, who was driving. That when I realized it. I was meant to come here. Meet these people. ...meet Richard. I'm in love with Richard Grayson.

_I'm in love with Richard Grayson. Hmmmm, never thought I'd see the day. _

_I'm in love with Richard! I'm in love with Richard! I think in my mind while smiling like and idiot. ...I'm in love with Richard I can't believe it. What if he doesn't love me back?_

"Yeah Kori, what was that all about?" Richard asks me.

"Oh, when I was younger I was fascinated by poetry. I tried writing poems but they were never good. That was my first was one. I wrote it in fifth grade. The first time I realized that..." I trailed off and gasped.

"What?" Vic asks.

"Oh nothing. It's not important right now." I say sitting straight. "My point is, is that you should be with one person. One you'll love forever." I say looking down.

I glance at everyone who looked confused. All but Rachel she was looking straight at me. She mouthed, "Well talk about it later."

_Darn, I just had to be good at reading lips. She must've known already... But love? No, im only fourteen. I can't be in love am I? _

"We're here." Richard said parking the car a few houses away.

_Hmmmm, Kittens parties must be good then._

So, how do her parties usually turn out?" I ask as we all get out of the car and start walking.

"Well, her father really doesn't care what happens as long as no one 'plays around' there." Gar starts. "Then he leaves and that's when it starts becoming a Keg party. How she gets that? I dunno. Her father really isn't cool with law enforcement. He thinks it's taking up our rights or something like that. Then people are drunk all over and then they start dancing, um, inappropriately. They either pass out here or the designated driver takes 'em home. Yeah, we're young, but she invites a bunch of people. So a word of advice. Dont do anything stupid." Gar finishes saying as we walk closer to the house.

I stay behind them. Walking shyly. Looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Kori!" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see Roy.

"Hey Roy." I say smiling. He kept looking at me waiting for me to talk.

"Uh ,you've met them right?" I ask motioning to everyone.

"Yeah, we used to be..." his voice trailed off.

"Anyways who's ready to part-ay!" Gar asked raising a fist.

"Yeah, even though this party isn't something I'd do, I'll go." I say softly.

"So, you sure you want to come, cause we can go back?" Roy said walking closer.

"No, its fine." I say confused.

_Deja Vu..._

We walk in and we scan the room. I'm guessing Kitten's "guardian" left cause everyone was drinking.

_Wow, this is all familiar..._

I look around. There weren't a lot of drunk people. I pass by a fireplace with pictures.

_Hmmmm, she's an actress...that explains a lot. L.A. ..._

There was a girl with midnight black hair. She had a drink in her hand but keeping her distance from it. She's clearly just acting drunk. Laughing a lot. Her smile. It was mysterious, like a cheshire cat.

_Why do I have the sudden interest in her? Hmmmm, wait! Roy, he's staring at her! He has that love struck grin on his face! How cute! I'm, such a sucker for love! Wait, this can't happen again! I dreamed this. No, he can't ditch me...I'll just confront him. _

"Hey Roy." I call to him. He turns to me and his love stuck grin turns to a regular one.

_Geez..._

"Yeah?"

"Who's that girl over there?" I asked pointing slightly to her.

"What? Oh, that's Jade." he said glancing back and forth.

"So, you like her huh?" I ask with a smirk. He was facing me so he couldn't see what she was doing. She was stealing glances at him with a smile. I of course pretended not to notice.

"What? No." he said blushing .

"Sure. So who is she?" I ask.

"Oh, her name is Jade."

"So, you guys going out?" I ask raising a brow.

"Oh, no. Society sucks. I guess because we're in different crowds we can't. But I want to. I really want to." he said looking down.

"See you do like her. She likes you too. She stealing a bunch of glances at you. Why don't you ask her out? Who cares what everyone else thinks. Just be happy." I say with a smile. "One more thing. What's your history with Richard?"

He looked surprised. "Oh, I'd tell you but, I don't think he'd like that. He'll tell you when the time is right." he says.

"He has a lot of things to say when the time is right, huh?" I mumbled. "Well, go ask her out, or I'll ask her for you. And I don't care what anyone thinks of me. This is who I am. You are who you are. Just be happy." I say with a smile.

"You know you're something else Kori. Richard will tell you this soon but, before you came, the 'Titans', wouldn't talk to anyone. People were always afraid of them. They, believe it or not, felt like they were different. But you came and everything changed. Even if it's been a week. I'll go and find Jade. Thanks Kori." he says with a smile and winks at me.

"Your welcome." I say with a smile.

_What a crowd. He's so, nice. But hey, at least I didn't leave with a broken heart. Xavier? Who's that? And my sister is not called Komi...what kind of a name is that? Plus she's too young. Now, where did they go?._

I walk outside to the patio and see people skinny dipping in the pool. Oh my, people nowadays. In the far corner I see Gar and Rachel. He was pulling on her arm but she wouldn't move. He finally gave up and came up to me.

"Fine, then I'll just ask Kori. Kori, do you wanna dance? There's a dance floor like two houses away. Yeah, I know her dad bought like fifty acres. Plus, the non drunk people hang out over there." he says with a smile.

"Um okay. I'll meet you there in a bit." I say with a smile.

"Alright." he said and ran off. I walk over to Rachel and said, "What is wrong with you? You want to go dance with him why don't you? Who cares what people think. Be happy. All of us can tell that the both of you like each other. Just display some emotion toward him and it'll be easier. Trust me. I know."

"But, he's just too childish. He can never take anything seriously. An that's just how I am." she said crossing her arms.

"Well, then why did you fall for him? Everything happens for a reason. Like Roy and Jade." I stop to look for them and I see them in a loveseat holding each others hand and laughing. "See look at them over there. They are different. But are trying to make it work. Why don't you?"

"Cause, cause I'm afraid." she said meekly.

"Aren't we all? Just go. Take my spot and dance with him. I bet you, in a month you'll be all googly over him!" I say with a smirk.

"Fine." she said and left.

I realized a bit too late that I was in the wrong part of the party. Where were Victor and Richard?

"That's a lot of big talk coming from you. Why don't you follow your advice?" I heard Vic say from behind me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why aren't you trying to go make something of you and Richard?" he says sitting down.

"Okay one, Richard and I are just friends. Two, I don't always follow my own advice. And three, maybe Richard and I aren't ment to be." I say sitting down crossing my legs.

"You never know till you try." he said taking a sip if his soda.

I roll my eyes.

_I should be taking my own advice. But I can't. I'm scared too. Of what? I don't know. I like seeing other people happy. That's what I do. Others first then me. That's how it goes. At least for me._

"Kori, c'mon!" Richard says to me panting. I didn't see him coming.

"For what?" I ask.

"Somewhere, Kitten's chasing me." he says grabs my hand and takes me away.

"Oh, why is she chasing you?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"Alright. Where are we?" I ask looking around.

It was a pretty sight. This was like a carnival. A carnival in a backyard. Wow, it was amazing. There were small rollar coasters and a two-person ferris-wheel. Cotton candy, sodas, popcorn, funnel cakes, hot dogs, even that stupid clown that makes fun of everyone. What was his name again? Oh yeah, The Joker.

"Wow, this is amazing. A carnival." I say with a big smile and look around.

_I'm still holding his hand. Wonder when he'll let go._

"You wanna get on a ride? That way we'll be out of Kittens path." he says pointing to the ferris-wheel.

"Yeah, but im thirsty and I need something sweet to snack on. Imma go buy something. Be right back." I say letting go of his hand.

"No, that's okay. I'll go with you." he says and we start walking off.

"Can I have some m&m's, and a water?" I ask the cashier.

"I'm sorry we ran out of m&m's." he says and gives me a water.

"Oh, thanks." I say sad. "Aw, no candy. Nothing sweet. And I'm craving it." I whisper to Richard.

"Oh, well now I want something. Hold on. Can I have cotton candy and a water?" he asked hiving him a ten.

"Here you go. Your change is $6.78." the cashier said in an annoyed tone.

"Keep the change." Richard said and walked off.

"Oh, that was nice of you." I said smiling at him as we started walking.

"Yeah, then that means im a real gentleman. Well, in your perspective." he says smiling and giving me a wink.

"Wow. You have everything." I say stopping in the line.

"Not really." he mumbles.

_Like I couldn't hear! I have excellent hearing! I can hear everything little thing from crickets chirping, to people yelling! I can even determine who's footsteps are who. Like those that are twenty feet away. They're Kitten's! And I can hear the elephant ride all the way at the end- wait! Kitten's footsteps? Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! _

"Richard Kittens coming. We gotta get out of here." I say grabbing his attention.

"Dont worry we're next in line." he says with a reassuring smile.

We get on the ride while Kittens ten feet away.

_Well, that's what you get for wearing four inch heels!_

The ride begins and Richard lets out a sigh of relief. I close my eyes and lean back. I didn't notice until now that the cart can hold eight people and Richard and I were sitting close together.

_Eh, I'll just stay here until he moves. _

"I finally got away from her." he say putting his arms on the edge of the cart.

_Yay! His arm's around me! _

I open my eyes and take in the night sky. It wasn't cloudy so all the stars were visible. I was trying to see all the constellations. I looked strait up in from if me and I saw the Little Dipper. Not to far from it was the Big Dipper. Then I saw Cancer and Cassiopeia. That one's very interested to me.

Then I saw Lyria. That constellation caught my eye. It had a Star so bright I couldn't keep my eyes off it. I was focused on that that I didn't hear Richard calling me.

"Kori, Kori. Kori, are you okay?" he asks me as I look at him.

"Yeah, better than okay. Just looking at the Stars. Hm, do you know anything about the constellation Lyria?" I ask looking up and staring back again.

"Well, yeah. Why?" he asked rubbing my arm.

_Oh my, how did we get to this position? My heard is on the shoulder while his head is leaning on my head! Oh, I love this but how did this happen? _

"Cause that bright Star, it just catches my eye. Do you know what its called?" I ask getting up from my spot. He looked a bit sad.

"Yeah it's Vega. Have you actually read the comic books?" he asks facing me completely.

"Well, no. I dont know were they are and...no I haven't." I say looking down and sighing.

"Well, Tamaran's sun is Vega. It's in the Vega Star System. Tamaran is the eighth planet in the Vegan Star System. The Star is 26 light years away from Earth." he says looking up.

"Oh, maybe that's why I find it interesting." I say looking up.

"I think you're interesting." Richard mumbles softly so that I won't hear.

"Excuse me?" I ask lifting a brow.

"What?" he asks his voice cracking.

"You said you find me interesting. What's so interesting about me?" I ask crossing my arms.

"You heard that?" he asks in surprise.

"Oh I have excellent hearing my friend. Now, lets just pretend that that didn't happen. So, how long have we been up here?" I ask looking down.

"Like twenty minutes."

"What? Twenty minutes? I've been looking up for twenty minutes? What about those guys that operate the ride and stuff? What did they say?" I ask looking at him.

"Oh, don't worry. I payed him so we can stay up here and watch the bombs." he says smiling.

"Bombs? What are bombs? Bombs like the ones that explode?" I ask widening my eyes.

"Well, they do explode. I call em bombs, you may call 'em fireworks. They're fireworks though. I just call them bombs." he says eating a piece of cotton candy. "You want some?" he asks offering me some.

"Uh, no thanks. Last time I ate that, I ended up throwing up, which basically traumatized my whole childhood. Considering I was four and I found it in my mom's make up bag. Now that I think of it, it was white and it did not taste very-"

"This is different. Trust me." he says smiling.

_Oh my, a reenactment of the second episode...yippee!_

I take a piece and put it in my mouth. "Mmmm!" I say aloud.

He chuckles and looks outward while we stop and the top of the ride.

"Did you pay them for this too?" I ask with a smirk.

"Maybe." he said smirking.

I sigh. "I wanted to leave my old town because I did something I wasn't aware of. And everybody hated me for that. It was a normal school day in junior high. And I was going to math. All of a sudden there was a loud boom. And everyone in the hall ran to a class. While on my way I was pushed down. When I finally got myself up, I was alone in the hall. It was empty. And I got scared. It was an immediate lockdown and I had no where to hide. I quickly tried opening all of the doors but none of them budged. Then I saw a girl. She was tall pale and had short hair. She looked at me and started coming for me. It was so surreal. She was grabbing me before I had the chance to turn. How? I didn't know. Next thing I knew I was on the roof if the building. The FBI, police, and all the law enforcement people had evacuated the school. Then I blacked out. I don't know what happened next. They were calling my name and I realized I was upstairs in a burning building. Firemen came and got me. I nearly passed out but I was awake enough to hear people calling me names and cursing at me. I dont know what I did. The next time I woke up was in a hospital. The news was on and what I saw nearly killed me. I was on the news. It said 'YOUNG GIRL BURNS DOWN SCHOOL KILLING 14 PEOPLE:' I don't know what I did. I couldn't remember anything. The doctors said I had amnesia but I don't know. Then on the T.V., there was a video of me standing up and lighting a fire. I dont remember anything. I couldn't take it anymore and I shut it off. I shut it all off. No technology for months. I had to got to a trial, but despite all the evidence they had, it wasn't enough. I dont know. So I wanted to move and here were are. When I first came to this city, I didn't think that I'd ever fit in. But now I'm glad I met all of you guys." I say looking up.

He was looking at me with curiosity. "You don't remember a lot?" he finally breaks the silence.

"Nope." I say shaking my head.

"Seems to me someone was disguised as you the whole time. Tell me, what color was your hair before?"

_How was he so smart? Oh, he caught me._

I sigh. "I dont remember. People would say it was full of color, but my brother..." I trailed off. "I dyed it brown. How did you know?" I ask him.

"Well, I can see the dye practically in you head and, one more thing. What's your real name?"

"I don't know. All I can remember is that day. Just destruction." I say looking down.

"That's it? Nothing else? No birthday parties? No movie nights with your friends?"

"No. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I think you were brainwashed to only remember that day. What about you parents and siblings?" he asked.

"I dont know. My brother is dead. My sister is an annoying brat. And I don't know about my parents."

"All you remember is destruction. And not much about you family? I thought you're brother was in the FBI? I dont what's going on but we'll find out later. We'll find out why. Okay. But for now relax. They're starting." he says and smiles.

"Oh alright." I say leaning back.

"You're so tense. Calm yourself down." he say rubbing my shoulder.

"Okay."

I look at him. He is so relaxed. The way he closes his eyes. He looks so peaceful. Then they start. His eyes open up with excitement and he starts smiling like a little kid.

_My, he looks soooo cute! Oh, I just wanna kiss him!_

"Woohoo! Yeah! I love fireworks. They're full of excitement." he say smiling.

"Yeah, especially if you a perfect view of them." I say resting my head on my hands.

"I have a perfect view here." he says looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked with a confused face.

_Yay! He likes me! He likes me!_

"What?" he asked confused which made me even more confused.

"You just said I have a perfect view here." I said facing him completely.

"What? Oh, yeah, the fireworks. They look cool from here." he says blushing a bit.

"Sure. The 'fireworks'." I say and giggle. "I am not dumb. Were you talking about me?" I ask raising a brow.

"No! The fireworks are pretty not you." he says looking out into the distance. He eyes pop open. "I-I mean, you are pretty y-you're more than that. Beautiful. I'm still taking about the fireworks." he says with a nervous smile. "No, ugh, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But I was talking about the fireworks. It's juat that I-I...ugh, nevermind." he says looking down.

I start giggling. "You know I was fine with the first one. Strange deja-vu huh?" I say getting closer to him but he didn't notice. He was trying to hide a blush.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was." he says looking at me.

"So, you think im the most beautiful girl you've ever met, huh?" I say with a smirk.

"Yeah..." he says nervous. He shrugs it off and looks at me seriously. "But I'm sorry. It'll never work."

_Although those words break my heart, I'm not gonna show it._

"Why not?" I ask stopping what I'm doing.

"I don't want to do something that I know I'll regret tomorrow." he says looking straight ahead.

I have a huge knot in my throat. I can't practically feel the tears burning inside my eyes. I shrug it off and ask carefully without cracking my voice. "Why?"

He leans into my ear and whispers, "Because there's a camera watching us. See that pole over there? It wouldn't be right if someone saw us. Plus the moment has to be perfect." he say with a smirk.

"That stupid old thing? Ugh." I say and blast it with a starbolt. "There happy?" I say annoyed.

_He's so stupid. Gosh, he played with me. I don't like that. _

I start frowning and cross my arms.

"Hey, im sorry I had to. Plus, they really were watching us." he says chuckling. "Oh, I forgot to mention. That was a really good throw. Have you been practicing?" he asks me.

"Yeah I have." I say looking back at the fireworks.

"Hey, don't be upset." he says grabbing my hand.

I look down and blush at the contact. "It's cute when you blush." he says taking his hand away.

_Aw, I liked it..._

"Well, I'm...glad you find it amusing." I say frowning.

"Hey, the moment has to be perfect. I just want to wait until you're sure." he says breaking all contact with me.

"Why? It's not like we're gonna have sex or anything." I say crossing by arms.

"What about the dream?" he asks with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. I now know that it was Rachel. You convinced her to go to my head and make me dream that. I'm not an idiot, I'm-"

My sentence was interrupted with a kiss. It was magical. He caught me by surprise so I accidentally bumped my teeth into his. And it hurt a lot. But I didn't care. Because of that we lingered a bit then I deepened the kiss. It was passionate bit not too much. Just enough for it to say we like each other. After about a minute we came up for air.

"What was that?" I ask breathing heavily.

"A kiss. You were talking to much. You said to shut you up when you did that again, so I kissed you. It shut you up well. Should've done that a long time ago." he says leaning back with his hands behind his head.

_Yeah, imma flirt._

"What stopped you?" I ask crossing my legs.

"Myself. I didn't know if you liked me or not." he says closing his eyes.

"Well, what's stopping you from doing it again?" I ask with the smallest smirk ever.

He opened his and looked at me. "Nice, but it's no use. I can see the smirk." he said smiling.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" I ask facing him.

He cupped my face in his hands and started caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. My hands went straight up to his hair and I started playing with it. His licked my lips asking for entrance and I opened them a little letting him control the kiss. He pulled me towards him until my chest was touching him. He started moving his hands down my back juat above my hips. My hands were grabbing on to his hair like my life depended on it. I started moving to get comfortable when he caught me by surprise. He lifted me so my legs wrapped around his torso. He really know what he was doing. He started kissing my face and going down my neck. At one point I felt something hard from his pant bit I ignored it. He bit my neck and it hurt. I knew I'd have one tomorrow, but I didn't care. Hr made his way back to my lips and we stayed for for what felt like an eternity. Then I heard a beep. He groaned and operated himself from me.

It was a little circular disk with a T on it. He opened I and I saw Vic on the other line. Except he was now Cyborg. "What's going on?" he asked with his voice serious.

"It's him he's back." Vic said worryingly.

Richard's face tired to cold hard anger.

"Richard what's going on?" I ask as he started punching the cart.

"He's back. Can you fly us out of here? Really fast so no one can see us I'll tell you in a bit." he said with an angry frown.

"I can but I must feel joy. And right now im worried and confused." I say looking down.

"It's alright. Will this help?" he asked as I looked at him. His face became soft and he closed his eyes. His lips reached mine and I couldn't help bit smile like an idiot.

"I believe it did." I say grabbing him and flying off faster that light.

We land by his car and his face turns serious again. "Richard, who is back?" I ask getting in the car.

He turned it on and drove like crazy taking alleyways, and shortcuts until we got to his house.

"Richard, who's back?" I ask more demandingly.

He looks at me, grabs my hand and leads me to the front door. "I'm sorry. I lied to you earlier." he says looking down.

"Richard you are scaring me." I say with worried eyes. "Who is here?"

He looks up at me and meets my eyes. They were breathtaking. "My dad. My dad is here. Otherwise known as Batman."

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in like two months...-_- but I dunno. I was watching Teen Titans Go and stuff...wow I swear. The episode matched is like the funniest ever! But yeah I still have no comics...and plus I got a cold...well, check out my other story as well. Its called Something Borrowed. It's based on the movie but I'll be revising some stuff in the future. Okay I plan on updating every Thursday...unless I dont have WiFi, then we've got a problem...**

**~ 3 = B **


End file.
